


Down The Closet — Deltarune x Child! Reader

by justvpeachyy



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justvpeachyy/pseuds/justvpeachyy
Summary: Deep in the peaceful world of humans and monsters, there lives an even deeper universe in the closet at the back of a simple school. Somehow, Kris, Susie and (Y/N) find their way into this universe, unknowingly causing trouble. They are forced to travel through this mysterious place to the famous 'Dark Fountain,' with the help of a young magic welding Prince, will they be able to find their way back home safely?





	1. || falling down

I carefully rolled out of bed, groaning once I had collided with the floor with a slight thump, alerting Toriel that I was finally out of bed. I laid on the floor for a few minutes, staring at the bright green digital clock on my bedside table, waiting in anticipation for the perfect time to get up and ready for school. 

6:58... 6:59... 7:00! I bounced off the ground and onto my feet in two seconds, blanket still wrapped around me, and dashed towards my closet to get my clothes for the day. As I rummaged through all different types of clothes, I finally found what I wanted and dropped my blanket while hurriedly walking through the hall and out into the bathroom. 

After dropping my (whatever clothes you want, it doesn't matter) onto the bathroom sink and changing out of my clothes, I hopped into the rather large shower and started washing my hair and body. Ten minutes later, I was out of the shower putting my clothes on and blow-drying my hair. Once I was almost definite that it was dry, I brushed out my silky (H/C) hair and put it into an untidy ponytail. 

I left the bathroom and went to the lounge room, checking the time. 7:27, which means you had 8 minutes left until the first period bell rang. I decided to go and sit down on one of the worn out, yet awfully soft, couches to wait for Kris and Toriel to get ready. Minute after minute passed by so slowly, Toriel eventually came into the room and sat down with me, yet Kris was nowhere to be seen. I was starting to get worried, sure, usually it took a while for him to get ready but never this long.

Toriel softly sighed and cast her eyes over to me, "(Y/N), wold you mind checking up on Kris for me? We're already ten minutes late for class..." I silently nodded, getting off the chair and sauntering up the stairs to his bedroom. I knocked a few times, receiving not a single answer from the other side, making me shake my head as I gently opened the door, peeking inside. Glancing around the room, I noticed a small lump under the blankets. I trudged over to the lump, shaking it as hard as I could and hearing a small, annoyed grunt from it. I giggled quietly, taking a few steps back before leaping onto the bed, squashing the bulge underneath me.

"(Y/N)... Please get off me..." a hushed voice asks me, wiggling slightly. "Only if you promise to come downstairs and actually go to school!" I replied, receiving a nod of agreement. I hopped off the soft grey bed, dragging Kris out with me. I pulled him down stairs where we were met with an anxious Toriel, who had suddenly noticed us and called us to get inside the car when we were ready, which we nodded in response to.

          
(Time Skipeth) – in school, a few minutes into class*

 

I shifted uncomfortably, feeling the need to just run out of the classroom without any warnings. I shyly raised my hand, waiting to gain the teachers attention. 

"Yes, (Y/N)?" (T/N) said, noticing my hand was up, "Uhm, may I go to the bathroom? Please?" I asked in a hurry, yet still trying to be as polite as I could. (T/N) sighed and reluctantly agreed to letting me leave. I sat up and hastily walked out of the classroom.

But, as I was about to walk into the bathroom, out of the corner of my eye I saw two colours; yellow and green. I gave a silent gasp, retracing my steps backwards, seeing Kris walking towards the school's storage closet with another girl. The girl seemed to be a lilac dinosaur/lizard with shoulder-length dark russet hair.

"Kris!" I yelled out, running towards him at school speed and skidding to a sudden stop in front of him. He stared down at me for a moment with wide eyes, a surprised look imprinted on his face. Kris questioned why I wasn't in class, making sure I didn't plan on skipping school. "(T/N) let me out on a toilet break for a few minutes, what are you doing out of class?" I replied, countering his query back at him.

I heard a soft growl coming from my right, making me turn my head around to the sound, only to find the purple monster stomping her foot impatiently, looking clearly annoyed. "We were sent by our teacher to get some chalk, so we should get going now." 

I gave a slight frown and meekly nodded, already frightened by her harsh demeanor. Both Kris and the unnamed classmate continued to the storage closet, while I continued to soundlessly trail behind them at a bit of a distance. 

Eventually, we reached the said destination and as we opened the wooden door, suddenly a large, dark shadow had appeared over the hall, making me give out a soft whimper and onto Kris in a sudden moment of fright. Even the scary girl looked quite surprised.

After a moment, she scoffed and looked at Kris, motioning and telling him to go in first, but he just took a couple steps backwards, not making eye contact. "Fine! If you're gonna be a wimp, then I'll..." She took one glance at the dim lighted closet and immediately said, "We'll all go in at the same time!"

I took a deep breath, latching onto Kris's hand as each of us started walking inside the small room. 

"See? Why are you so scared?" Purple girl asked, smirking in the direction of Kris. "There's nothing in here but old papers. Let's try to find a light switch." We all looked around, hands trying to search for a wall, but in the end, we ceased find anything.

"That's weird... I can't find a switch. Guess it's further in..." I nodded in agreement to her comment, all three of us walking further into the storage area.

"...Hey, Kris. I think this closet's uh... Broken. There aren't any walls." Purple girl had spoken up, making me snicker at her obvious comment. "Well, we've worked hard enough. If Alphys wants chalk so bad, she can get it herself." Kris seemed to silently approve of her point and started to walk back towards the door. I have one last check around the place, making sure there definitely weren't any light switches around me, before following the other two students.

But before we could make it to the door in time, it abruptly slammed shut and trapped us inside. "Wh-what the...?" Purple girl exclaimed, running up to it and trying to pry it open, only to fail. "Hey, this isn't funny! Let us out!" She roared out, obviously frustrated at whoever closed the door. Then, without warning, the ground started shaking and as we started moving backwards, it started breaking apart and falling into an unknown abyss.

I tightly closed my eyes, terrified of what was happening. Kris held me in his arms, bringing me into his chest, becoming a slightly protective brother figure, as the ground broke beneath us and as we started to fall downwards. I felt tears come to the corner of my eyes, blacking out as we kept falling further and further down...


	2. || unknown figures

I moaned quietly, feeling myself getting lightly shoved around. I could feel myself on a hard, dusty surface as I pushed off the ground and opened my eyes. Kris was right in front of me, or at least, someone whom I thought was Kris... 

They had dark navy hair that was covering their eyes, with weirdly tinted blue skin. "K-Kris? Is that you?" I asked cautiously, bringing a hand up to gently touch his face, but gasping and withdrawing it once I noticed it was a bright (F/C) instead of its usual (S/C). 

"Kris, what happened? Where are we? Are you okay? Wh—" I was swiftly cut off with a blue finger being put up against my lips, making me stare up at the owner of said finger. Kris shook his head, a way of telling me he didn't know any answers to my questions and that I should shut up. I rubbed my back of my head, anxiously apologizing and standing up, taking in my surroundings.

"We should probably find a way out of here... Well, wherever 'here' is exactly." I said with a slight giggle, starting to begin to walk forwards, but before I could walk too far ahead, I felt Kris's larger hand engulf mine, making me look up at him with a questioning look before continuing the path ahead.

Eventually, after walking for a few minutes and solving some eerie stone eye puzzle, we came across some unusual white puffy-looking piles of something. As we went by them, I suddenly got an overwhelming urge to shove my hand into one of them, which is what I did. As soon as my hand contacted it, it instantly disappeared into small white specks and blew off into the distance. 

After seeing what happened, I burst into a fit of giggles and ran around to each puff, waving my hand in them and watching them vanish. Until I reached the last puff, when it disappeared, a wild purple monster appeared and yelled at me, "H-Hey! B... Back off! Come any closer and I'll...!" Almost throwing a punch square in my face, before saying, "...K... Kris? A-And (Y/N)? Phew..." Realising who we were and that we posed no threat, she put her fist hand and relaxed herself, "...Hey, don't scare me like that, dumbasses! Unless you want to get clocked in the face, heh."

 

After that, we decided to keep moving forward to find a way out, with Kris's classmate running ahead without us. "Hey, Kris? What is that girls name anyway? I know she's your classmate, but I never got her name..." I questioned, finally wanting a name to give the strange, feisty girl. "Susie." He replied rather bluntly, which was something not unusual for him. I nodded, politely grinning up at him and adding a quiet 'thank you' afterwards.

When we caught up with Susie, she glanced at us, acknowledging our presence, but looked up at a large pillar, which had one of those eerie stone eyes printed on the front of it, to a small person at the top? It seemed they were waving down at us. "Hey, there's someone up there waving at us," Susie had said, seeming as if she had read my mind, "Any idea of what they want...?"

They gave the impression that they mustn't like us very much, since they started firing spades at us, making Susie recoil back in fear of being injured. Kris abruptly picked me up in his arms, making me squeak in surprise. He started sprinting damn fast, managing to doge every attack hurled at us. Even managing not to get hit once we had slid down the slide on the cliff, having a safe landing on the ground.

Kris softly put me on the ground, scanning over me to check for any injuries I may have received through the attacks. Once I had reassured him that I was perfectly fine, we travelled into what seemed like a small town or village, yet all the doors were locked. I personally thought it all seemed quite odd, yet I still followed behind Kris, going up towards a rather large castle. 

"A castle...? Why the hell is there a castle inside a supply closet...?" Susie murmured, looking around suspiciously. "Welcome heroes...!" A mysterious voice echoes through the room, sending shivers down my spine. "Who's there?" Susie yells, searching everywhere for the source of the unknown voice, unable to find it, "Do not be alarmed... I am not your enemy. Please come forward, all of you." The voice continues, making us walk up the steps, getting closer to the voice. 

Inside stood a figure, covered completely with a faded purple cloak. "Welcome, I am the Prince of this Kingdom... The Kingdom of Darkness." They started, already having me in awe of how cool they looked and sounded. "Kris, Susie, (Y/N)... There is a legend in this land. A legend that one day three heroes of light will arrive, and fulfil the ancient prophecy, foretold by time and space. Please, heroes... Listen to my tale..." They wisely spoke, having me practically have stars in my eyes, nodding frantically at the chance of hearing the story behind it all. "Very well then..."


	3. || the bad guy

"Once upon a time, a LEGEND was whispered among shadows," The cloaked figure had started, "It was a LEGEND of HOPE, it was a LEGEND of DREAMS, it was a LEGEND of LIGHT, it was a LEGEND of DARK. This is the legend of DELTA RUNE."

"For millennia, LIGHT and DARK have lived in balance, bringing peace to the WORLD. But if this harmony were to shatter... A terrible calamity would occur. The sky will run black with terror and the land will crack with fear. Then, her heart pounding... The EARTH will draw her final breath. Only then, shining with hope... Three HEROES appear at WORLDS' edge. TWO HUMANS, A MONSTER, and a PRINCE FROM THE DARK," I gave a silent gasp, recognizing that Kris and I were humans, Susie was a monster and we were in a castle, suggesting that the mysterious person was the prince. 

 

"Only they can seal the  and banish the ANGEL'S HEAVEN. Only then will balance be restored, and the WORLD saved from destruction. Today, the FOUNTAIN OF DARKNESS—The geyser that gives this land form—stands tall at the center of the kingdom. But recently, another fountain has appeared on the horizon... And with it, the balance of LIGHT and DARK begins to shift." They say, finally finishing the old tale. 

"(Y/N), Kris, Susie... Thank you for listening to my long tale. I deeply believe you three are the heroes of the legend. That despite whatever enemies you may face... You three have the courage to save the world. Delta warriors! Please, won't you accept your destiny...?" They asked, making me nod my head vigorously with a large goofy grin slapped on my face.

"Uhhh... Nah." Susie blatantly said, causing me to whip my head around to her with a shocked expression on the face, "B-But Susie!" I gasped out, pouting while trying to get her to change her mind. "Me? Some kind of hero or something...?" She replied, smirking down at me, "You've got the wrong person."

"B-But Susie, without you, the... The world will..." Spoke the unknown figure person, trying to somewhat convince Susie, "So what? If the world gets destroyed... Its none of my damn business." Susie cut in, shrugging her shoulders to add to it, "Might even be kind of fun, honestly." She finished, a malicious grin coating her face, not that you could see much of it under all her hair.

As Susie started to turn around and leave us to 'play around with this weirdo', a small, round and blue person came crashing in on a motorcycle and ran into the cloaked figure, making them fly off to who knows where. "Hohoho!" He burst out with a strange laugh? 

"The heroes are already running away... And they didn't even know I was here," He said with a childish smile and their blue tongue sticking out of their mouth, "My dad's gonna make me Son of the Month!" "Who the hell are you?" Susie intervened, seemingly slightly angered. 

"I'm..." He started, doing a wheelie and spinning around in a circle on his motorcycle, "The bad guy." He finished, staring at us intently, awaiting our reactions. Kris continued to look at him blankly, while I was watching slightly confused and Susie just stared, I couldn't really tell what she was thinking.

"You clowns want to seal our dark fountain, huh?" He yelled at us, somehow frowning and grinning at the same time, "And – still picturing you guys as clowns – save the world from eternal darkness, huh?" He continued to yell.

"Eh." Susie plainly replied, still not much emotion going on her face, "Don't try to deny it...! We both know you'll go east, It's your only way home." He declared, unintentionally giving us directions to where we need to go. "But, I, Lancer, won't let you go there! And I've got a flawless two step plan to ensure it, step one, I thrash you. Step two, you lose!" Lancer stated.

"Hmm. Nice plan, kid," Susie said, making me give a small smile, seeing she must've had a soft heart, "R-Really?" Lancer said, hope in his eyes, "Yeah, actually... Mind if we use it on you instead?" Susie had said, a spine-chilling look on her face as she showed her sharp, tinted yellow teeth, causing me to unconsciously grip onto Kris's hand and back into him quietly.

Suddenly, we were all pulled into what looked like a fighting scene with a large, black box placed between Lancer and the three of us. Kris immediately pulled out a large, salmon coloured sword from seemingly nowhere, while Susie pulled out a silver axe with mint coloured lining on the head of it. I gave a swift gasp in awe at the weapons, before patting all over my body for a weapon of my own, eventually finding a bow and arrow in my bag, making me question how I didn't notice it and how it was able to fit in the bag in the first place. I gave a shrug and went into a battle stance. 

Kris winked at Lancer, pointing at him while saying, "I can't tell the difference between your clothes and your body." Sending me into a fit of small giggles that I had tried to stifle with Susie giving him an awkward stare. Yet, Lancer had seemed flattered by the compliment and his attack went down!

"Oh! My feelings are doing wheelies. Sweet wheelies!" He pronounced. Then, a petite, crimson heart—controlled by Kris—appeared in the black box, dodging Lancer as he rode his motorcycle across the middle of it, then returning to where he originally stood.

"Dunno how I got an axe but, like, that's cool." Susie spoke up, admiring her axe as she waited for Kris's next move. Kris yelled out to Lancer, telling him to watch out for Susie's next attack, which he seemed to take into consideration as he readied himself for it.

The heart popped up again and managed to dodge Lancer's motorcycle again, which, if you looked closely, could see that it was just a bike. He then fired a couple spades towards it, landing a hit on the unsuspecting heart.

This battle went on—backwards and forwards—for a few more minutes, until Lancer gave out a panicked yell, "Wait! Wait a second, my bikes running out of fuel... Alright you punk-a-roos, you had the luck of the draw this time, but... Next time, the losers will be you!" He gave out a cackle, giving one last 'bye, losers! I gotta get home before dinner!' before running off into the distance.


	4. || mama miba!

The red heart disappeared along with the black box that surrounded it, Kris, Susie and I all lining up as we were before. "Are you three okay...?" Says the hooded figure, coming back up to us once again, "Um, allow me to introduce myself more properly, I am..." They began, only to get interrupted by Susie.

"Jeez, can you take off that hood? I can barely hear you under there." She spoke, making the person visibly anxious, "U-Umm, alright... Hello everyone, I'm Ralsei." Ralsei said, sliding his cloak off and bowing a little. He wore a bright green hat, one like a wizard's hat, with a magenta scarf, round glasses and was dressed in green robes, a similar colour to his hat.

"Kris, (Y/N), Susie, it's ever so wonderful to meet you! I'm sure we're going to be great friends, and—" But once again, before the petite goat monster could say any more, Susie cut in, "Best way to leave is east, right?" Ralsei nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! That's where we'll..." Before he could utter another word, Susie turned away and hurried out of the castle.

"Um... I suppose it's just the three of us, then. Kris, (Y/N), I'm a PRINCE, but... I, um, currently don't have any subjects. I've been waiting alone here... Um, my whole life for both of you to arrive. So, I'm really happy to meet both of you," Ralsei sighed with a small smile, "I hope we can all be good friends."

"Let's try to find Susie. She must be to the southeast." He stated, stepping behind Kris and I. We both followed him as he swiftly made his way down the steps and through the rather small kingdom.

We stood in a rather small dark lavender room, and straight ahead of us stood another doorway, yet Ralsei stopped us dead in our tracks before we could take another step, "Oh Kris, It's the training dummy I made! Now seems like a great chance to prepare for the enemy." He suggested gleefully, "Would you like me to teach you how to fight?" Which Kris just silently replied with a nod to.

After Ralsei gave us a few tips about FIGHTing, ACTing, DEFENDing, how to use Pacify, TP and how to SPARE. He also gave use both a manual, one was also for Susie, but she wasn't here, then we continued our way through to the next room. 

Two enormous, bulky golden doors stood before us, slightly intimidating me, yet Kris didn't seem affected by it at all. Ralsei had a look of surprise written on his face, before exclaiming, "Oh my, the Great Door is opened? No wonder Lancer was able to get through..." He then proceeded to ask if Kris could handle it, seemingly unsure, yet Kris's facial expression stayed the same and he boldly replied, "I can handle it." Making me stare up at him in bewilderment, never expecting him to agree to help this much.

We hurried our way through the doors, walking into another... Interesting room. A large noise was heard from behind us, making me flinch before realizing Ralsei had slammed the hefty door closed, making it impossible to turn back. We were surrounded by peculiar burgundy and magenta trees, along with violet grass, tickling my ankles as we strode down the path.

As we continued down, we came across a slightly larger area with longer grass and fast-paced music playing in the background, which was unusual, but I went with it. As I looked around us, I noticed a small sign located to the left of us, grabbing my attention and curiosity, forcing me to go over and read it.

"Enemies ahead! You're gonna die! Signed, Lancer." I mumbled out loud, pulling on Kris's sleeve, putting his attention onto the sign as well, causing Ralsei to join us. I heard Kris give a small snicker as he turned around and walked ahead. 

Suddenly, a Rudinn appeared out of nowhere and started attacking out making me take a step back out of fright before reaching a hand over into my bag to get my bow and arrow. Although, the fight was over quickly and all we had to do was convince Rudinn not to fight.

We all moved along, coming across a sign or two by Lancer, before coming to a stop in front of what looked to be the remains of a destroyed cake. "Mama miba! I'm Top Chef, my latest cake worked me to exhaustion! So I took a little nap... But, mama miba! A scary noise woke me up. A beast was hunched on the table, eating the cake like an animal!" Top Chef yelled out, obviously concerned and frustrated, "I spritzed it with water, and it hissed and ran off! But my wonderful cake is..." 'Not so wonderful anymore.' I thought to myself, making me slip a short giggle.

"Aww, that sounds like Susie. We must be heading the right way!" Ralsei presumed, a cheerful expression plastered onto his face as always. I nodded, trying to stay as positive as Ralsei as we kept moving forward.

 

In the next space, there were three large tiles on the ground along with a small clock hanging on a wall. Kris moved over to the timepiece, carefully placing his hand on it and then retracting it quickly once it started making a ticking noise.

He quickly guided Ralsei and I over each panel, making each of us step on one, then moving to the next tile. It took a couple attempts, but eventually we heard a small clicking noise, noticing the spikes that had once stopped us from moving on were gone.

Passing through the rest of the room, up ahead I saw splattered purple goo spread on the ground in certain places. I aimed to go up and poke it, but Kris swiftly grabbed my hand and grasped onto it, causing me to pout as he kept me by his side walking through the miniature maze.

We took a left turn, before finding a dead end with a rather small box containing a single white ribbon. Ralsei offered Kris to give the bow to me, quoting that 'I looked adorable wearing it' and that it would raise my defense stat, but before anyone was able to put it on me I grabbed it out of Kris's hands and slapped it on Ralsei's hat.

"(Y-Y/N)? You're giving it to me?... Well? does it look pretty...?" "I think you look prettier in it than I do!" I responded, sending him a wink with a small grin on my face. "T-Thanks, I guess..." Ralsei blushed, giving away a shy smile.

Taking a few more twists and turns, we were stopped by Lancer, "Hohoho! Survived the maze I see? But don't count your blessings before they hatch. Let's see how you fare against this team!" He hollered as a team of Hathy's approached us.

Kris called out a few flatterings words, before we were surrounded by two of the Hathy's attacks, yet they didn't directly attack us.

"Hey, why aren't you guys thrashed? You're totally outnumbered!" Lancer bellowed out, dumbfounded at the sight of us uninjured. "You made a team purely of support enemies," Ralsei retorted, "Their bullet patterns aren't balanced at all. It's like a dinner made out of three glasses of milk." "And that's, uhm... Unusual, somehow?" Lancer weirdly replied, clearly confused.

After the battle with the harmless opponents, we gained $84! Lancer ended up asking for some, even after Raslei had said no, he looked at me, "You won't give me anything, (Y/N)?" I instantly felt a pang of guilt hit my chest, making me pass him $10 of my $28.

A big goofy smile crossed his face, before running off, "Later losers, and (Y/N)!"


	5. || purple girl

After the trouble-free battle we carried onto the next room that was packed with another contraption, similar to the puzzle before, but with added difficulty. Kris, once again, led the way through it and after a few minutes of running everywhere and attempting to step on each plate, Kris gave up and followed the path into the next area.

As we entered the next area, I heard distant yelling, "Ugh, open up you stupid door." I gasped in surprise, a large grin growing on my face. That was  Susie's voice!

As soon as my gasp was heard, Susie whipped her head around, staring at us with an annoyed expression, "Oh, great. It's you guys."

"Susie! We were ever so worried about you," Ralsei said, relief flooding the young prince's face, "...Um, how'd you get past those spikes before?"

"Walked through 'em." Susie bluntly stated, "But this door... Sucks." I gave a slightly amused smirk at her remark.

"Aw, don't worry, Susie! It'll open after we solve the puzzle over there," Ralsei said, pointing behind us.

"Nice. Tell me when you finish it." Susie replied, making Ralsei's face instantly fall, "Uh, Susie, we need you to finish it..." He mumbled, "Sometimes, proceeding will take all four of us." His cheerfulness came straight back again, "Furthermore, only Kris and (Y/N) can seal the Dark Fountain... So if you don't accompany us, you won't make it home!"

"...So you're saying I have to stick with you guys." She asked, "Yep." "..."

The large lizard monster trudged past each of us, eventually standing behind Ralsei, "Let's just get this over with."

We made our way backwards, successfully completing the puzzle with Susie after hearing a soft 'click' from the next room over. We all clambered back into the small hallway, unfortunately getting blocked by another... monster?

C. Round rolled over and started a fight with us. Kris called on Susie to flatter the miniature creature, but she refused.

"What? Why the hell would I do that?" She shouted, I stared at her with wide eyes. Did she just say the 'h' word?

"It attacked us, let's smash it before it moves." "Aww, look, Susie! It seems harmless." The green prince called out, "If you act nice, we might win without you hurting it!"

"Okay, Okay," She seemingly gave in, sparking a small joy inside of me, she was really going to do it! "Hey, little guy, I really like the axe in your face." I cried out in shock as Susie violently threw her axe into C. Round, "Where'd you get it?" She chortled.

I sniffled a bit, looking up at her with teary eyes, "S-Susie..." In the corner of my eye, I saw Ralsei whisper something into Kris's ear as they both made their way over to us.

The purple monster held slight guilt within her eyes, but her attention was directed away once Ralsei began to talk to her. Kris came over and held my hand, pulling me vaguely away from the two monsters.

He rubbed my palms with his hands as he kneeled in front of me, almost inaudibly whispering to me "It's okay, it's okay, C. Round will be okay, we're all okay." I nodded as he wiped my eyes, ruffling up my hair.

He stood up, my hand still in his as we both walked over to Susie and Ralsei. Susie looked, if possible, even more annoyed at this point, while Ralsei looked quite concerned. I offered them both a shy smile, yet only Ralsei returned it, while Susie just gave me a blank stare.

Still holding Kris's hand, we took a turn and arrived in front of a 'shop'. It was somehow sewn together with a type of thick fabric, with a few buttons littered over it. We entered inside to see a purple cat-like monster, who had his eye stitched up, a button replacing what was originally there.

"Heehee. Welcome, travellers." He greeted us. Kris selected a couple products before I decided to ask the shopkeeper about himself.

"The names Seam, pronounced 'Shawm'. And this is my little Seap," Seam chuckled to himself, "Over the years, I've collected odds and ends. 'Course, I've no attachment to any of it, it's just a hobby of mine. Around here, you learn to find ways to pass the time... Or go mad like everyone else." I felt shivers go up my spine.

After the conversion we left the 'seap' and headed down the hallway. I looked around as we walked on, noticing a lone doorframe, but deciding not to question it at this point.

"Well, flip my flapjacks!" I heard a familiar voice call out, "The clowns are back in town. Well! Bad news, since you last saw me several minutes ago... I've created a brand new fighting team ready to stop you. Not even the purple girl can stop me now. Ho ho ho! Are you ready to be—"

Susie rudely interrupted his speech, saying, "Stop. Stop talking. 'Ho ho ho'? What is that, why are you saying that." Lancer kept his confidence, "'Ho ho ho'? It's my evil laugh! Scary, right?" "You sound like a baby Santa Claus." His face faltered for a moment, before replying, "...Uh, you mean, like, in a badass way?"

"Shut up." Susie said boldly, shoving past us to get closer to Lancer, making me unconsciously move closer to Ralsei.

"You really think you know how to be scary?" Lancer shrunk down, "W-well... I..." "Wrong. Man, wannabe tough guys like you really piss me off. Face it, you wouldn't know scary..." She took a large step closer, "If it picked you up and bit your face off." Lancer shifted uncomfortably, "T-That's not true..." Another step, "Oh, really?" Another step, she was standing only inches away from him now, "Then why don't we prove it?" Susie growled, baring her teeth at him. "We'll start with the part..." She lifted him up using the collar of his shirt, "Where your face gets bit off."

Susie let out a ruthless laugh, showing all her golden teeth. "Oh, okay. I got it! Thank you, purple girl." Lancer said, showing a gracious grin.

"...What?" Susie was noticeably confused, "Thanks, it was kind of you to teach me how to be scary. With an evil laugh!" He cheerfully replied. "And now, you're going to be thrashed!" As he yelled this out, three gooey monsters appeared.

Lancer gave a maniacal laugh, identical to Susie's, before yelling out a curt 'Merry Christmas' while the Jigsawry's confronted us.

A brief warning was told by Ralsei and Kris about Susie's attacks, everyone went on guard. The Jigsawry's managed to dodge any axes thrown their way while Kris and I befriended each of them, getting permission to SPARE them.


	6. || lullabies

I heaved out a sigh as we began our way down the path once again, brushing myself off after our fight with the Jigsawry's. Reattaching my smaller hand to Kris's larger one, I followed behind while staring at each of the trees. They were rather odd... Nothing that I'd ever seen before, so twisting, pixelated and... Red.

"Oh, look, Kris! Another puzzle!" Ralsei exclaimed, grabbing my attention away from my mind.

"Oh no." Susie bluntly stated, a bored look on her face, seemingly mockingly.

"Let's read the instructions!" The young Prince announced before he went up to the small plaque, neatly placed upon the large and spiky gate.

"H-Huh? The instructions are vandalized... It says, 'Thoust fools, thou will never figure it out now!' Ruining instructions... That's definitely against the rules. Then it, um, says, "PS – I make my own Rules. – RK." He read out shakily, a disapproving frown on his face.

Susie grinned down, "Well, that explains that. Why don't we just climb over this spiked fence?" She planned, rushing over the the said fence.

"Uhm, because then we'd get impaled and die..?" Ralsei replied smartly, yet his eyes were wide and slightly shocked.

"Cool, I'll work on that and you do the puzzle." Susie confirmed, firmly nodding.

"Try your best, Kris!" Ralsei yelled out, causing me to pout.

"I'll help too." I quietly muttered out, drawing circles in the ground with my feet.

Kris started on one box, pushing it towards the glowing plate, covering it completely. Ralsei praised him once he heard a clicking noise.

I giggled softly and ran over to the opposite plate, bouncing onto it. 

"(Y/N), you can't solve it by stepping on the switch," The Prince noted, "You aren't a box, haha."

"(Y/N), don't listen to him. You can be a box." The lilac monster argued approvingly, nodding towards me, "I was a box for Halloween once." 

My face brightened up at her mention of boxes and Halloween, gleaming up at her.

"Um, just a box?" Ralsei queried.

"Well, it's not like I could dress up as a goddamn monster." She firmly stated, shaking her head vaguely. 

I let out a small snicker before skipping over to Susie as I watched Kris finish moving the last box.

"How's your plan coming along?" I asked, relating back to her 'idea' of jumping over the fence.

She smirked back at me, "Haven't come up with much yet, but how bout' I chuck you over this thing?" The purple-haired girl joked, lifting me up and pretending to catapult me over to the other side. 

I left out a series of short giggles, kicking my legs around in her grasp before she dropped me to my feet and ruffled my hair. She gave a faint, yet genuine, grin as I beamed back at her.

"Wa-ho, you did it, Kris! Great job." I heard Ralsei cheer, realizing the gate had opened and that we could move on.

"Damn, didn't get to impale myself. Oh well, c'mon, chumps." I looked at Susie weirdly, rushing over to Kris as she sprinted into the next area, Ralsei following not too far behind.

We all continued to a location with two halls, deciding to travel through the one with the enemy. After all, if there's enemies, it's the correct way? Right?

We fought the monsters and continued on. Multiple glowing tiles were flashing in front of us on a checkered floor.

We promptly realised that if stepping on the glowing tile, we would somehow end up back at the start.

After numerous amounts of panicking, swearing and running, we made it into the next room, lined with weird white pillars.

I shrugged, thinking nothing of it as we calmly wandered down the pathway. Suddenly, two 'Ponman' chased us, causing me to bite back a shriek of unexpected surprise.

As we initiated the battle, Ralsei sang a short lullaby, affecting Susie and I, causing us to fall asleep. Kris caught me before I touched the ground while Susie kneeled to the ground as she closed her eyes.

I was abruptly woken up a few minutes later by the soft, almost inaudible voice of the blue boy. 

"W-What happened..." I groggily asked, rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Ah, sorry (Y/N)! When I sung that lullaby for the 'Ponman it must have affected you as well..." Ralsei nervously explained.

"Oh, that's okay. You didn't mean to." I gave a vague grin before bouncing up and pulling Kris into the next room.

It was exactly the same as the original room, except thinner. The room after that was where we found someone.

"So you've begun to cross the Great Board, the halfway point to our castle. Hm... Impressive." Lancer stated, not facing us, "So, it's a shame... You won't make it a step further!" 

I gave a questioning look, before he winked at me and declared, "'Cause my guys are about to smash you into blood! Lots of blood! Splooshing book! Very gross and bad!"

Invisibly cringed before staring at the plain bucket the short boy had set out in front of us. What was that for?

"Hey, purple girl, was that scarier?" Lancer aimed at Susie.

'Purple girl' panicked, "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're really cool at being terrifying!" He admired, "I wanna be as scary as you!"

"You... Want to be like me?" Susie posed, Lancer happily agreeing.

"Well, that's stupid." She admitted, "But, uhm, the new laugh isn't as awful. And saying you'd turn us into blood is, uh, cool." 

I piped up at the back, "What's with the bucket, though?" 

"It's to put the blood in." I got answered, responding with a quiet 'oh'.

"Yeah, I'm not, uh, supposed to make a mess. Anyway, thanks for your feedback! I'm really feeling scary." 

"Um, no problem, I guess." Susie awkwardly laughed out.

"...So, are your guys gonna attack us, or..." "Oh! Yeah... I was so excited I forgot to bring any guys." Lancer stated, face falling into a frown.

"But next time, it'll be the end for—!" He cut himself off, mumbling before saying, "Hey, I've just been calling you guys clowns... Does your team have an official name or something?"

I gasped as Ralsei announced, "We should come up with a name!" I smiled gleefully.

"Then it's decided! Everyone puts a name in the bucket!" I declared.

After shuffling the bucket around and once all the names were entered, Lancer passed the bucket to me.

"You're cool, (Y/N), so you can choose." I let out an excited 'thank you' before reaching in and choosing the...

♡ CRUMPLED PAPER  
♡ NEAT PAPER  
♡ LANCER LABELLED PAPER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this!! I honestly appreciate it sm, just wanted to let you know that I also post this book on wattpad. With these last options on which paper you'll pick out, I'll most likely only be choosing from the comments on wattpad, sorry –♡


	7. || Leaping Monster

I tightly shut my eyes and shoved my hand into the bucket, pulling out the crumpled paper. My eyes widened as I read the paper, immediately regretting my decision.

"U-Uh, can I pick a different one?" I asked, causing everyone to look over my shoulder.

"Why? I think the '$!$? Squad' is a great name." Susie commented with a shameless grin, Ralsei sighing. I gasped at her words.

"Yes, (Y/N), please do pick again..." Ralsei stated.

Lancer looked up curiously, "What? What's wrong with that one?"

Once again, I closed my eyes and put my hand in the bucket. I picked a piece of paper, reading 'LANCER', I opened it and found it also said 'LANCER' inside.

"Wow, who did that one? It's really good!" Lancer cheered, grinning.

"Hey, why did you get to choose?" Ralsei frowned, looking slightly confused.

"He didn't, (Y/N) did." Susie answered, smirking while ruffling my hair, causing me to whine.

"Yeah! It doesn't matter who may have written it," Lancer added confidently, "Regardless, LANDER'S going to meet absolute doom."

"...This name seems kinda weird," I murmured, "How about we call it something else?"

"I know! Let's call it the LANCER FAN CLUB for short!" The spade prince smartly said, "See you later, me."

We all stared at him oddly before taking a short rest. I gave a short sigh before leaning against Kris, pouting as he looked down at me.

"My feet hurt..." I groaned out, Ralsei chuckling at my behaviour.

"I guess we have been walking for quite a while, a break wouldn't hurt too much." He decided, kneeling to the floor.

I gave a nod of approval before plopping down on the ground and conversing with everyone for a while.

 

Time Skip — skidaddle skidoodle

We continued down the path, completing puzzles and 'defeating' more Ponmen. 

Eventually, we ran into the short, blue Prince again.

"Hohoho, well step on my boots. If it isn't the Lancer Fan Club." Lancer laughed out.

'He must enjoy calling us that...' I thought to myself, silently snickering.

"You boys or girls had better turn back while you can." He said as threateningly as he could muster.

"Lancer, what is it this time?" Ralsei called out worriedly.

"I'm simply warning you," He lunged forward, "Something extremely dangerous is lying ahead!" He took another lunge, "Hohoho, it's actually really inconvenient," Another, "I can't go home at all because I'm so scared!" He laughed out.

"W-What is it?" Susie said impatiently, yet was visibly worried.

He moved to the side, letting us pass him as Kris took a tight grip on my hand. We cautiously moved towards an... innocent-looking C. Round.

"Oh, hey, little guy..." The green Prince cooed at it.

"That? That's what you're afraid of?" Susie yelled out, seemingly amused.

"W-Wow, purple girl! You aren't scared?" Lancer squeaked out.

"Heh, why would I be? What's it gonna do?" She huffed out, puffing her chest out.

I suddenly grew nervous as Lancer twiddled his fingers and grew tense, "Hm, well, normally..." He hesitated.

Suddenly, the C. Round walked into a tile that glowed, a crown falling from the sky. I gasped in shock as it suddenly grew to almost 10 feet.

"It crushed people to death, I think." Lancer finally added.

Looking back at him with widened eyes, he just grinned and shrugged.

We were pulled into battle as the ground shook, K. Round barley missing us with each leap as Lancer made a quick escape.

As K. Round took its stance, Kris ordered Ralsei and I to bow. I peeked up at the monster, watching it bow back as it's crown loosened.

"That's it, Kris! If we can get it's crown off... It should turn back into a little guy," Ralsei grinned and looked towards Susie, "Susie! Help us bow at it!"

"Nah, it's crown'll come off..." She started, "When I smash this guy to the ground!" 

Ralsei silently judged her as Susie continued to laugh, preparing her axe.

I stood, eyes wide as K. Round leaped towards us, gasping as Kris quickly grabbed me out of the way.

Short pants came out of me, my body full of adrenaline. 

"Hey kid, maybe try to not get killed?" Susie smirked, slight concern hidden behind her voice.

We continued bowing to K. Round, slowly loosening it's crown, while Susie kept throwing her axe towards it.

Suddenly, the monster got stressed and... practiced self care? 

Ralsei scolded Susie for attacking it, although Susie ignored the prince, scoffing.

"And let it think I'm afraid? No way!" I snickered, shaking my head at her antics.

A couple more bows and, finally, it's crown fell off its head, causing it to shrink back to its original size. I sighed in relief as it rolled away.

"We... We did it?" Susie muttered.

Lancer rushed over, grinning, "Wow! You clowns really are heroes. You saved the next twenty minutes of my life!"

"Yeah, yeah, I am pretty great, huh..?" Susie grinned, amusement in her voice.

"Uhm, Susie..? Not to downplay your contributions, but... You didn't actually help at all." Ralsei anxiously looked down.

"You only made everything worse by attacking it. If you had just acted nice to it in the first place... We could have avoided that entire battle." The prince dejectedly said, causing me to frown.

"Huh? Are you for real? That thing was bloodthirsty!" She responded, exasperated, "The only thing keeping it at bay was my axe." 

Ralsei kept listing reasons for Susie making things worse, including the cake terrorism.

"I've been a pretty bad hero, haven't I?" She reasoned, "Alright, Ralsei. You got it. I'll change my ways."

She took a few steps towards Lancer, "From now on, I won't be such a rotten hero anymore." 

"I'll just be one of the bad guys instead." She stated. 

Everyone shared a look of shock, before Lancer exclaimed, "R-Really?" 

"You're going to be on my team?" He questioned.

"Yeah, sounds way easier, honestly." Susie agreed.

Ralsei paused, "Susie, you can't just–"

"Hey, I wanna join too!" I pouted, rushing over to my friends.

"But (Y/N)!" The small Prince was about stop me, before Lancer interrupted.

"Quiet, Toothpaste Boy! Susie and (Y/N) are my comrades now!" 

I grinned at Susie adding in, "Yeah, Toothpaste Boy!"

"We're going to have monogrammed track jackets!" The Prince of Spades cheered, getting a quiet 'yeah!' from Susie and I.

"And sleepovers! Where we tell each other secrets!" Earning an enthusiastic shout from me and a more hesitant one from Susie.

"Anyway, uh, see you guys never." The lizard monster smirked.

"If you can even last that long!" Lancer chuckled.

Lancer grabbed my hand as he, Susie and I dashed into another room.


End file.
